Zell's Heart
by Lantisthedarkknight
Summary: ZELLPHIE...Zell and Selphie sort their feelings for one another, but both are too scared to admit they're love, can Selphie make it to his heart in time? ZELLPHIE Has a Plot by the way
1. Zell Dreams

Zell's Heart Part One  
  
By: Brandon Logan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.well alteast nottin in this fic.don't sue me.ahhh cowers in fear THIS IS A ZELLPHIE!! ZELL AND SELPHIE FOREVA!!  
  
It had been another challenging day. Zell managed to move his sore muscles after returning from the training center. It seemed training was all he had been doing for a while. He exhaled and pushed up a loose piece of his blonde cowlick that really bothered the hell out of him, but it didn't really look any different from the rest of his full head of hair. He was wondering what everyone else would was doing at that moment. "They are probably having a good time." Zell knew he was alone. His friends have all paired with each other, which left Zell, alone. He doesn't even converse with his best friend Selphie anymore. "Selphie." Zell bit his lower lip as he thought of his old friend. Well she isn't old, she is after all only nineteen, but he honestly was kind of jealous of the fact that that flirter Irvine won her heart. "I don't know what she sees in that man, because he is always eyeing different women. How does she stand for it?" It seems dinner is the only thing to keep his mind from wandering. Zell could barely move a muscle as he trudged his way out his dorm room door. The cafeteria was so full tonight. People were laughing and conversing everywhere. It was like being surrounded by a bunch of jubilant elves. He managed to find a lone seat in the corner of the cheery cafeteria. His elbows rested on the table as he tried to drown out the sound of laughter and talking. Zell really didn't feel himself today. Seeing as he was alone made him feel uneasy. "Zell?" A small perky voice arouse from behind him. He turned to find Selphie standing there with her hands propped against her sides. "Zell, why don't you come sit with us tonight. You know you've been so quiet lately, and it's just not you. Please sit with us. Do it for me?" Zell let loose a small smile. He wanted to spend time with his old friend, but he would feel left out, especially with a table full of couples. "If you don't come I swear I will kick you." She raised her knee high boots and threatened him playfully. "Oh my god! Not the boots, oh please not the boots!" Zell faked his little cowering in fear act, which they both enjoyed a good laugh at his act. "Well, are you going to come and sit with us?" Selphie tugged the sleeve of his shirt. He desperately tried to shove the last hot dog into his mouth as Selphie dragged him to her table where everyone was standing. Once Zell was seated, Selphie took her seat next to Irvine, who instinctively wrapped his arm around her girlfriend's shoulder. Zell really didn't mind, because Selphie was his best friend, and he was happy for her. But, Irvine wasn't exactly the best boyfriend. He always eyed other women, which really irritated Zell, knowing his best friend's boyfriend isn't all for her. Zell felt alone.It really didn't bother him as much. What he was really concentrating on was Irvine. Irvine had been focusing his attention to two drop-dead blondes near the hot dog stand. He had been distance-flirting with them, and all while keeping his arm around Selphie. Zell studied her forlorn expression. She was staring down at her lap. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt desolate. "Selphie." Zell broke the long, yet, agitating silence by calling out to the spunky brunette. "Yes Zell?" Their starting conversation was being closely reviewed by the others at the table, and they all knew what Zell wanted to do. They all also knew that they felt the same way about Irvine. Irvine, on the other hand, had not even heard his own girlfriend reply to Zell. He was two busy sending winks over to a suave red head over at the table near the counters.  
  
"Selphie, you know, um, we haven't really gone out like we used to. Want to go to the movies tonight, just to catch up on old time?" Selphie was held back by his inquest. She knew she wanted to be with her old friend Zell, but what about her boyfriend? "I don't know if Irvine would let me." She looked up at the side of her cowboy boyfriend's face. Then she glanced back at Zell who was eagerly awaiting her answer in his captivated mood, which made her giggle. "I'm sure Irvine wouldn't mind, now would you? She raised her voice a little to try to capture his attention." "Oh yeah sure, go on. I'll be fine." Zell wanted to give Irvine a piece of his mind. He had said that while waving to a group of exchange students, but Squall, who had been sitting next to him the whole time, held him down. "Forget about it Zell, you and Selphie go have a good time." Squall took his black gloved hand off of his introversive friend. Zell stood up and gestured for Selphie. "Aren't you worried about Irvine?" Zell glanced down at the petit figure walking beside him. Just looking at her made him feels sad, knowing that her best friend is stuck with such a loser. "I know what you're thinking Zell, but Irvine is a really great guy. I mean, I see him eyeing other women, but I know he's all for me. Irvine is not the kind of guy to cheat on me." The whole time she spoke it looked like she was about to burst, but yet, her spunky and outgoing attitude kept her from breaking up. She knew something, yet, she kept it hidden within herself. "Ok, I trust you." He placed his hand on her back and made his way to her shoulder as they continued walking down the long pathway to the port town of Balamb. Like always, Balamb was so lively. It was always so bright and beautiful in this port town. The moon was exceptionally bright that night; reflecting its light upon the water's surface. Zell and Selphie took sat at an empty boating dock and stared off into the horizon. "It's very beautiful out tonight, isn't it?" Zell focused his attention upon Selphie, who had been eyeing him the whole time. "It sure is." She looked away with a bit of disappointment in her eyes. "Selphie, is something the matter?" Zell wrapped a single arm around the slender brunette. "It's just sometimes I wish I had a man who was for me, and only for me. Without eyeing other women, or always spending time with other women. I mean I don't mind if he sees his friends, even if they are female, but when it gets out of hand. it gets to me." Selphie tried her best to hold back her tears. She really was a strong-willed girl. Zell really admired her emotional and physical strength. The night pressed onward. The two talked about their past, and there troubles. They had a few laughs, and a few tears, but all in all they enjoyed each others presence. "Damn, already one in the morning." Zell yawned, but did his best not to wake up Selphie who had fallen asleep between both his arms. He had been lying down on the dock with the petit girl on top sleeping away. "She looks so cute when she sleeps." Zell took his gaze off of her and stared up into the stars before finally shutting his eyes and falling fast asleep. "Zell? Zell!" He awoke abruptly to a pair of small hands shaking his sleeping figure. It was Selphie. "Zell it's morning. Wake up sleepyhead." He finally gathered himself and sat up, nearly blinded by the nearly blinding sunlight. He needed a minute to wake himself up mentally, but all the while he stared off into the oceans, which now were perfect shades of blue. The sunlight gave a glimmering effect on his eyes, which Selphie thought made him look irresistible. "Breakfast anyone?" He turned his attention to Selphie who had helped him up. While helping him up, Zell's forehead accidentally hit Selphie's chin, causing their faces to be only inches apart. Zell was awed. He wanted to bad to kiss her, but she knew if he did than Irvine would pack him a barrage of bullets. Plus, she wasn't his girlfriend; she was only his best friend. He slowly backed away, and was surprised to see a look of disappointment in her face. "Why hadn't he kissed me? I was hoping he would kiss me. It's probably because of Irvine." She regretted not making the move. She knew her boyfriend, who by the way also doubled as the best rifleman in the school, would be pretty angry if he found out. But, on the other hand, Zell was the top notch martial artist in the school, and he could easily dodge any of Irvine's bullets. But, they were friends anyhow. She didn't want to ruin the friendship between Zell and Irvine. "Selphie is something the matter?" Zell waved his hand in front of her zoned out eyes. "Zell, let's get some breakfast." Selphie offered in a cheerless tone of voice. She was the spunky and active girl that he knew her to be at that moment, but none the less, he followed her. They went to the Café across from the weapon remolding shop. Zell seated Selphie, who took his politeness joyfully. He then offered to pay for her. "Zell that's incredibly sweet." She noticed how Zell was directing his attention to her and not any of the other beautiful women in the café, which brought her inner happiness. She was only nineteen, and he was twenty, but the other women were how you say, more matured. That didn't matter thought, what mattered was that Zell wasn't like Irvine. Irvine would love to be here just for the women, but no Zell, no he is different. Her jeans were all wrinkled from sleeping last night. So she tried her best to de wrinkle them by brushing them with her hands, but it didn't work. She wanted to look nice. "Has Irvine ever told you how beautiful you are?" Zell was held back. Did he just ask that? He hoped she didn't hear him, but her reply made him regret what he had asked. "No, no he never has actually." She looked down towards the floor. "Oh Selphie I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. What can I do to cheer you up?" Zell reached across the table to grab her hand into his. She didn't look all that depressed. She actually looked quite pleased that he took her hand. It was already noon, and they were both on their way back to the garden. Selphie regretted coming back when she saw the Garden's gates. "Zell, I'm going to go back to my dorm ok? I'll see you later." She knew she was in deep. If Irvine found out how late she came in he would freak and accuse her of cheating on him. She decided to let off some stress and the training center. She was kind of tired for sleeping in late, and waking up early, then making that long trip back to the garden. Her nunchakus felt heavy in her hands. She stayed there for about three hours. She was weary after that. "Need a good shower." She could barely talk. She was extremely exhausted. Three hours of fighting in the training center was enough for that afternoon. She stepped back into her dorm room and jumped into the shower. "Nothing like a nice cold shower to start you afternoon!" She cheered as she stepped back into her dorm, fully dressed. She stopped dead in her tracks as she met eyes with a very distraught Irvine. "Where were you last night baby?" She didn't like his subtle, yet enraged tone of voice. "I told you I was out." Selphie neared her arm towards her nunchakus in case Irvine tried anything funny.  
"I said you could go out, but I didn't want you to stay out until the next morning!" Irvine sat up, but Selphie pulled out her weapon, which made Irvine heel.  
"So, it's come to this. You'd rather be with your failure friend than with me?"  
"It was only a night. I was just hanging out with my friend. Is there anything wrong with that? I mean I see you. I see you everyday. Eyeing other women and you even have the nerve of doing it while I'm with you. Explain that!" She held her nunchakus tight.  
"That's because you're a dud! I'd rather be with Quistis if I had to. I'd rather be with those beautiful women, instead of-of you!" Irvine stormed off. Selphie dropped to her knees. She was about to cry when she heard something outside. It was Zell.  
"Damn you, I heard the whole thing Irvine." She heard Zell send two blows into Irvine who was knocked against the wall. "I heard you all the way from down the hallway. How dare you say that to her! How dare you! She is a fine and respected woman. You should respect her. I don't even know why she was stuck with a loser like you. Always eyeing other women." Zell was enraged. He glared at Irvine who had been knocked to the ground. Zell needed to control himself. He saw Selphie focused on him. Her eyes, her sad azure eyes kept him calm. He helped Irvine up, but still had a death glare in his eyes.  
"Never, never cast down her spirit like you just did in there ever again, and if I see you place one rotten hand on her, I'll knock you to hell and back." He shoved Irvine behind him as Irvine got to his face and scurried away. Zell was about to leave when he felt a small figure immediately fall into his arms.  
"Thank you Zell." She buried her face into his chest as she felt a pair of strong muscular arms embrace her small body. "Do you want to come in?" Selphie gestured Zell in. She walked over and started boiling water for some tea.  
"I can't believe him. The nerve of that man." Zell rubbed his metal knuckled gloves. "My knuckles feel kind of sore actually."  
Selphie giggled. "You know back there I was kind of hoping you would knock the tomato juice out of him."  
"Naw, I couldn't do that, especially while you were watching. I didn't want you to think differently of me." Selphie handed him a cup of tea before taking a seat on her bed across from Zell who had been sitting on the couch.  
"Zell, I wanted to ask you something." Selphie turned red, but regained her composure. "I don't want to be alone tonight. I'm afraid Irvine might come. Can you stay with me tonight, or until I feel safer?"  
"I don't mind. I already showered and everything so I don't need to return to my room." Zell placed his tea on the lamp cabinet next to him. Selphie flushed when she saw him take off his shirt and fold it neatly on the floor. He wore a plain sleeveless shirt underneath which showed off his muscles. Unlike Selphie, who mastered nunchakus, he was a martial artist who uses brass knuckles as his weapon of choice.  
"In return for letting me stay with you, I'll do the dishes tonight." Zell sat up and slipped on a pair of yellow latex gloves. He voice snapped her out of her reminiscing state of mind. Was she falling in love? Was she already in love? His back was turned to her as he scrubbed the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher. He looked like he needed a haircut. His long spiked up blonde hair might get in the way of his fighting, but it also made him look adorable. When his face was turned to load the dishwasher she glanced at the long serpent-like tattoo beside his left eye and extended up to his forehead. It really was unique. She decided to lay down and listen to the clanking of the dishes. She was about to fall asleep when the light turned off and she heard Zell nestle onto the couch.  
"Zell!" she growled.  
"What! Selphie what's wrong?" Zell was shocked. He thought it was a snake that got into her bed or something.  
"Oh, oh I see." Zell looked shocked at first, and wondered why Selphie wanted him to sleep with her. Zell sat up and walked over to the bed were Selphie scooted over and made room for him. They both lay dead still for a while. Zell had been staring up at the ceiling while Selphie had been facing away towards the wall. She loved Zell. She really loved him. But, how can she tell him. When will she bring the relationship beyond friendship? She just decided to take it a step at a time. She neared closer to him and cuddle up against his chest. Her actions just made Zell even more confused. Why was she doing this? He loved her, no, he really loved her, but when was he going to tell her. When was he going to bring the relationship beyond friendship? He wrapped his arm around her slender figure. She cooed at his actions and cuddled closer to him. His chest was really muscular. It was actually amazingly comfortable. Even more comfortable than the pillow. She was about to fall into the best sleep of her life when she heard a slamming at the door. She just brushed it off, but when she looked at Zell, he wasn't as comfortable. He stared at the door wildly like he was expecting the devil to break it. He quickly jumped up and ran towards his gloves. I was bewildered. Suddenly another slamming was heard at the door, except it was more powerful.  
"It sounds like the butt of a rifle!" Zell showed little fear as he slipped on his last glove. "Irvine!" I ran over and grabbed my nunchakus. I huddle closer to Zell as he prepared to protect me even if it cost him his life.  
  
To Be Continued. Read and Review 


	2. Selphie Wishes

Zell's Heart Part Two By: Brandon Logan  
  
Ooh! Read on.  
  
Zell was stiff. He wasn't sure what the sound was anymore. He was still prepared for the worst as Selphie calmly walked to the door and placed her ear on it. The sound wasn't coming from the door. Zell then realized what it was an burst out in laughter.  
"What's so funny?" Selphie scowled as she placed her hands on her hips.  
"I-it." Zell was rolling on the floor. He couldn't help but crying as he was seen cachinnating on the floor. "I can't believe I got so worked up over that!"  
"What is it?" Selphie walked over and kicked him, not as hard though.  
After a few minutes, Zell finally got the words.  
"Ok, you see how It's only seven in the evening right, and your dorm is right next to the cafeteria? Remember how they said they were r-r- renovating tonight!" Zell then burst into another fit of laughter. Finally calculating this in her head she got the joke and she was also sprawled out convulsing on the floor along with Zell, generating enough laughter to power the whole garden for a week. She was practically crying as she rolled across the floor. She had finally gathered herself, but was still snickering when she found out she had rolled on top of Zell, who hadn't minded.  
"Oops, sorry." Selphie blushed and stood up.  
"It's alright." Selphie helped him up. "Why hadn't he kissed me? I was hoping he would."  
"What?" Zell was already in bed. Inside Selphie was desperately hoping he didn't hear her. She wasn't supposed to say that out loud. What was she thinking?  
The night pressed onward, and Selphie was already asleep, nestled comfortably against his chest. He had still been awake thinking of what he did.  
"I should have kissed her. I don't know why I didn't. Maybe she was the one who has to kiss me? I don't know?" He wrapped his arm around the sleeping girl and pulled her close. Her slight grunt gave him cue that she was comfortable. He was actually quite comfortable sleeping with her. He spent another hour stroking her sort brunette hair.  
"It must be the shampoo that makes it feel so soft and silky." He commented on himself, which gave him a slight snicker. "I wish this night wouldn't end." Zell studied her neat, no flawless room. She always kept her things neat and organized. Unlike Zell, whose room is also known as the garden's dump. He could barely find anything in his dorm room. Squall even had the nerve to take the time to draw a cross section of the room with layers.  
[Flashback]  
"Ok the surface of the pile, which is the top, contains all the new and necessary items for his survival." Squall joked causing uproar at the table.  
[End Flashback]  
"He He, Very Funny." Zell could feel the girl's heartbeat against his chest. The erythematic beat of her heart soothed his soul. He still has memories of when he used to have a little crush on her when they both lived in the orphanage together.  
"Little Seffie! That's what I called her, yea; she always wanted to play tag with me. I also remember that night down by the river where we shot some fireworks together. Ah, a night to remember." Zell spent most of the night reminiscing about memories shared with her. Memories spent until, Irvine came along.  
"I didn't find it fair that my first love was swept away with a ladies man such as Irvine." Zell recollected. Zell's heartbeat raced as she started tossing around on him.  
"Oh yeah, she moves around in her sleep. Oh No. Time for a rough night Zell."  
She finally found a cozy spot right on top of him. He didn't mind as he draped her in his arms. His eyelids finally decided to give in. So he rested his eyes, and fell fast asleep.  
In his subconscious, Zell was awake. He knew it was morning, because of the birds. The lightweight on top of him proved that Selphie was still there in is embrace. The only thing that bothered him besides the birds was his pounding headache. He didn't want to get up for some aspirin, because he wanted to stay with Selphie, plus it would wake her up if he moved. He was able to see more of her room in the daylight. He sort of mortified when he noticed her bed was lined with stuffed animals. He really didn't take that into account, it's probably because he was so lost in himself because of Selphie.  
Selphie was wide awake, but she wanted to be in his embrace a little longer. She needed to tell him how she felt. She decided once he woke up she would tell him really fast, and hope for the best.  
"Hey Selphie you awake?" Zell sat up but kept her in his embrace the whole time.  
"Zell there's something I have to tell you." She spoke so low he couldn't understand a word she said.  
"You feel like you have to smell me?" Zell tilted his head, confounded of what she just said.  
"No it's just that.IloveyouZell." She said it so quick and soft that it confused him even more.  
"Excuse me, what about a bell?" He looked over at the clock and realized the breakfast bell was going to ring any second.  
"Oh Selphie, thanks for reminding me. You're such a sweetheart." He kissed her on the forehead and made his way to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of aspirin before slipping on some clothes and running off.  
"You want anything from the cafeteria?" He poked his head back in.  
"No thanks Zelly." She felt like she failed miserably, but she kept herself in high spirits.  
"Cool, you still wanna join me though?" Zell was hoping up and down like a bunny from anticipation for running down the cafeteria and being first in line.  
"Yeah, but I'm going to get ready. I'll be down there I five." She looked down towards the bed and clenched her fists. "Why couldn't I have spoken louder?" Regret flooded her like a flash flood, and it didn't feel good.  
Zell ran down the hallway towards the cafeteria corridor.  
"Look at this big line! Ah, they might be out of hotdogs by the time I get to the counter!" Zell regretted staying back and asking her, but inside he knew it was right since they were friends, he thought it rude if he would just run out without offering her anything.  
Selphie sat on her bed for awhile, trying to recollect what she just  
failed to do. "How am I ever going to tell Zell?" She sighed.  
Meanwhile in the cafeteria:  
"How am I ever going to tell Selphie?" He sighed.  
  
To Be continued. 


	3. Zell and Selphie Sleep

Zell's Heart Part 3 By: Brandon Logan  
  
Come on.tap tap tap.where are my reviwers.  
  
The day wasn't as abnormal as Selphie had seemed. Being on the garden festival committee was hard work. The part she dreaded most about the job was that she was always being sent out to try to recruit more students in the garden to join the festival committee, but alas, her meager pleas failed, and failed miserably. Zell had been in the training center all afternoon, which was his usual routine ever since his last mission. Zell hasn't heard much from his friend, Squall, in a while.  
"Being the top notch commander of the garden isn't a walk in the park." Zell divulged to him as he sat started out of the training center towards the main corridors. Zell was exhausted and sweating. He took his towel and wiped his face as he passed the training center sign. The first floor was incredibly silent, so silent that he could only hear two people a few feet away from him.  
"It's Selphie and Rinoa." Zell squatted down and contemplated if he should eavesdrop or just walk away. He was about to walk away when he heard his name, that's when he stayed and decided to eavesdrop. Was someone crying?  
"It's about Zell Rinoa. I can't help myself." Selphie had been sobbing in Rinoa's comforting embrace.  
"Just tell him, and you know, get these things off your chest. Calm down Selphie! I have never seen someone break down over love." Rinoa saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was Zell. She gasped, but she tried to keep him undercover. She signaled for him to come over and take over for her, but Zell laid back and waited for Rinoa to finish.  
"Why don't you ask Zell to join the Garden Festival Committee, I'm sure he'd be GLAD TO JOIN!" She said in a surprisingly loud and distinctive tone, not aimed for Selphie, but to the Zell who was cloaked behind a large potted bush.  
"You really think so?" Selphie raised her head to Rinoa, she had stopped crying already and already was in her spunky mood again.  
"Yeah." Rinoa drifted from her embrace as she cued for Zell to step in any time he liked.  
"Hey Selphie! I was looking all over for you." Zell surprised Selphie from behind, making it look like he had just come out of nowhere.  
"Zell! Hi, I was meaning to ask you something all day." Rinoa slowly backed away unnoticed. Zell was angry in the inside at Rinoa who grisly strolled away leaving the two alone in the hallway.  
"I heard you were recruiting people to join the garden festival committee to help out to set up the winter dance. It wouldn't be any trouble if I joined would it?" The whole while he talked he didn't realize by the end of his sentence he had Selphie in his embrace. "How did I do that?" He thought to himself, almost grinning at the fact he didn't realize he had been hugging Selphie, who on the other hand didn't mind at all.  
"Oh Zell, I'm so happy, I mean I've been trying to get people all day. That was what I was going to ask you, but I don't have to ask you anymore." She was so overjoyed as she jumped up deeper into his embrace.  
"Goodness, finally I got someone to join. I'm so exhausted. I think I'm gonna get some sleep now." She yawned as she patted him on the back before walking off to the dormitories.  
Zell decided to hang out a take a walk. The cool brisk night reassured Zell of his endless blissfulness. He had finally become closer with Selphie like he hoped. He always wanted to bond with little "Seffie" ever since they met in the orphanage.  
[Flashback]  
"Zelly! Zelly!" Little Seffie had lapped the perimeter of the orphanage twice, but she couldn't find her Zelly. Her little aqua green eyes welled up with tears as she held the little stuffed bear in her arms. She had made the bear especially for her Zelly, and she knew that it would be special to him. She had only been five years old, but it didn't matter, she didn't know what love was, but it was probably what she felt at that moment.  
"Little Seffie! There you are I was looking everywhere for ya." Zelly came up from behind her as she held the stuffed bear in his face. It looked like a bear with buttoned eyes and soft cotton on the inside, which sort of protruded through a loose stitch.  
"Here Zelly, I made it just for you. It twook me a long time a'cuz I couldn't find anything to put it o'gether with." She blushed as she tried to pronounce the words right. Zell was already two year older than she was, and it made her feel so inferior to him.  
"Little Seffie, this is the best present anyone has ever gotten me." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead, which caused her to flush. Then she did something very unexpected; she had tip toed up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before blushing and running away.  
[End Flashback]  
"I always wondered if she ever loved me ever since then." Zell considered as he realized he had almost walked into his dorm room door. He stumbled back and opened the keypad to open the door.  
"Let's see, 2-4-7-Z-S." He mentally read out his code as the door slid open. He remembered when he set the code, he was thinking of Selphie at the time, which accidentally caused him to put the Z and S for Zell and Selphie. The dorm was so dark and gloomy with no liveliness at all. He strolled on over to his dresser and picked out his sleeping outfit before jumping into the shower. He let the warm water run down his face as he thought about the winter dance that he was going to prepare for. His usually slicked up blonde hair was now down and wet. It always got in the way, so he liked to keep it up. He stepped out of the shower into the damp humid bathroom caused by the shower steam. He dried himself off before slipping on his pajamas, which were decorated with little teddy bears, and was light blue, but it didn't matter to Zell because it was a gift from Selphie last year.  
He was about to slip into bed when the phone rang. He made his way to the phone, but a rustling behind him startled him. From under the sheets came Selphie who had been under there the whole time, obviously sleeping. She had unknowingly trudged passed a surprised Zell rubbing her eyes and picking up the phone.  
"Hello you have reached the Dincht dorm room. You better have had a good explanation for why you are calling at midnight or I will hunt you down and kill you. " She said in a rather devilish tone that surprised Zell even more.  
"Selphie is that you? What are you doing in Zell's room?" Selphie grumbled as she heard Squall's voice over the phone.  
"Squall I have a headstone prepared for you now. Would you rather me kill you slow and painfully, or get it over with now?"  
"Selphie this is no time to joke. I want you to wake up Zell and report to my office." Zell could hear Squall's voice obscurely from his distance.  
"Zell! Oh, I forgot about him." She turned around and blushed when she placed the phone back on the receiver. "Oh sorry, Zell I can explain I was tired and."  
"It's okay Selphie." Zell walked over and took her hand. "I was getting kind of lonely anyway. I actually got a good laugh when you threatened to kill the commander of the garden." Zell led her out the door to the elevator platform. "I can't believe Zell's office is so damn far." Zell yawned with Selphie as she rested her head upon his shoulder, with their hand still intertwined. The elevator finally opened to Squall's third floor office.  
Inside the office were Quistis and Rinoa, along with Nida, Squall, and Seifer, but no Irvine.  
Squall cleared his throat as he prepared to get straight to the point. Rinoa had been behind him massaging his neck to keep him less tense. "As some of you may, or may not know, Irvine Kinneas was sent on a SeeD mission not long ago." Squall cleared his raspy throat once again. "His missions as a sharpshooter was to assassinate an enemy ambassador believed to be in the city of Esthar."  
Selphie stared off into Squall's general direction.  
"After a follow up team was sent to Esthar, Irvine was presumed missing. The next day the follow up team came up with a startled discovery. Irvine had managed to assassinate his target, but he was mysteriously killed. He suffered from a gunshot wound to the leg and chest."  
Selphie and the other almost broke down, even Zell, Irvine's closest friend, was on the brink. Irvine Kinneas was dead. Although, after a few minutes Selphie realized she had mixed emotions. She used to love him, but now, now everything is different. He had hurt her emotionally, and it took days for her to recover, but she knew it wasn't as bad as what Irvine went through before he died. Zell kept himself from crying, but remembering what he did to Selphie lowered his state of grief. Selphie looked up into Zell's eyes, which were not a pretty shade of turquoise. She smiled at him and thought to herself how much she loved to see Zell's eyes in different shades of blue. Squall sat up and dismissed everyone for the night. Selphie told Zell to go ahead and that she'll wait here for a few moments. Zell removed his hand from hers, which slightly sent a sharp pain through his body. He had gotten into the elevator and rode down into the dormitory areas as he walked down the hall to his dorm. The whole time he wondered if he should just shrug off Irvine's death, or mourn. He really didn't know. What he did know was that he was tired. Before Zell entered his code into the keypad he started to think.  
"How in the world did Selphie get in anyway? I don't remember telling her my code." Zell had to think that one over.  
"Oh, it's easy." Zell heard a faint feminine voice from behind him. "The 2 are for the two of us. The 4 are the number of letters in your name. The 7 are the number of letters in my name, and the Z is for Zell, and the S is for Selphie." It's like she had read his mind.  
"How did you know that?" Zell stared at her, flustered at her imminent genius.  
"Well we've been friends for a long time, and I think I know you more than you know." She winked and placed a finger between his eyes as she entered the code and walked in.  
She was already dressed for sleep so she just jumped under the covers. Zell had shut off the light, the only source of light coming from the moonlight through the window next to his bed. He was reaching up to grab a blanket out of the closet for the couch when Selphie sat up and glared at him.  
"What do you think you doing Zell?" She shouted almost waking up the whole student population. He looked over at her in his little confused state like always.  
"Zell Dincht you put that blanket back and get into this bed right now mister!"  
"Geesh not so loud will ya." He placed the blanket back and slipped under the covers.  
"That's better." She snuggled up closer to him. "Ah, once again I have my soft cuddling pillow." She purred as she nestled comfortably against him and falling fast asleep. Zell wondered why she liked to sleep with him. It didn't matter to him really, because they were two great friends who are comfortable with each other.  
"I love you Selphie." Her quiet and subtle breathing that lost Zell in a whirlwind of happiness drowned his whispered words out. His heart was beating rapidly, but it wasn't supposed to matter, because they were only friends right? Or is there something his heart is trying to tell him. He knew she didn't hear him because she was fast asleep, so he nestled his arm around her waist a fell off into a quiet slumber, awaiting the morning to come, to wake up with his love.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Zell Protects His Love

Crescent Moon [Part Four]  
  
Summary: No official summary today. Just a recap of past stories. Irvine has been disloyal to Selphie; Zell is there to comfort her. Zell ends up realizing his true love once again. Will feelings ever be revealed? Simple is it not?  
  
It was already morning, but to Zell it didn't matter. Usually he would be up and about sprinting to the cafeteria for a hotdog, but that morning was different. He wanted to enjoy where he was now; in the arms of his love. It never failed him to believe that he was in love, but the small part of him in his heart says he may not be loved back. He didn't care though, as long as their friendship lasted like this forever. He never once thought of Irvine ever since last night. They had been the best of friends, but something inside told Zell that maybe Irvine deserved it. No, no one deserves death. Everyone has the right to live regardless of his or her actions. Irvine was just a passing memory now. He felt the small girl move in his arms as she readjusted herself according to her comfort. He knew his heart was beating rapidly, and it did bother him because Selphie's head a positioned right over his chest with a full sound of beats running through Selphie's ears. She's probably going to wake up sooner or later, just hope later.  
"Zell?" Selphie awoke, but only slightly. She knew she was lying on top of Zell. "Zell you know with you I don't need to worry about how rock hard my mattress is anymore." She giggled while looking up at Zell, who had been staring down at her.  
"Good morning beautiful." Was all Zell could say since his mouth was so dry. His voice sounded a bit raspy that morning.  
"Aww, Zell you're so sweet and affectionate and. " She was about to finish her sentence when she found out she had made her way up to his face level. She was basically centimeters away from his face, so close she could feel him breathing into onto her. She wanted so desperately to close the gap that separated their lips, but why, why couldn't she move?  
"Come on Selphie move!" She screamed at herself from the inside. She wanted to close the gap so desperately, but something was holding her back. She was holding herself back. She stared in disappointment as Zell blushed and started to sit up.  
"Damn it!" Selphie yelled out loud giving Zell a puzzling look on his face.  
"What? You can tell me." Zell clenched her shoulder.  
"It's nothing, just a cramp is all." Her eyes were welling up with tears, but she couldn't cry. She knew that if she did she would embarrass herself. Selphie sat up and leaned against the wall to stare out at the window. The garden was moving, gliding, along the water. Nida was probably piloting it. She watched as Zell handed her the yellow jumper and knee high boots she left on his couch.  
"Thank you, Zell." She took her clothes and motioned her way to the bathroom where she got dressed.  
Down in the cafeteria, Squall and Rinoa had been enjoying a quiet meal. The other students in the cafeteria weren't as loud as they normally were. It was probably because it was Tuesday, and on Tuesday they always served early breakfasts. The silent muffles of conversations were the only sound that echoed the cafeteria besides the small waves rubbing along side of the Garden. Zell had been wearing sunglasses because they decided to grab a seat under the giant glass, which was called "the ceiling", but that thing looked like it could shatter easily. So the roof was made of glass, it was probably bulletproof, yet it gave life to the giant cafeteria. Zell had unexpectedly pulled up a chair beside Squall who had been too busy trying to get the lemon out of his iced tea to notice him.  
"Yo Squall, having trouble there?" Zell pointed out making Rinoa giggle as she took a sip of her sprite, accidentally dropping the lime in.  
"Rinoa." A very solemn yet sad female voice was heard behind Rinoa.  
"Selphie? What's up?" Rinoa gestured for her to take a seat next to her, but she shook her head.  
"Rinoa I need to talk to you." Selphie's eyes started to water up again. Rinoa noticed how Selphie was this morning. Usually she would come skipping in singing a song and dancing everywhere, and just being the spunky Selphie everyone knew, but this morning was different.  
Rinoa took Squall's hand as an indication she would be gone for a few minutes. Squall looked up to catch a glimpse of his girlfriend's face, but he was too late, she had already turned around. It wasn't so bad seeing her back. Her raven black hair almost reached halfway down her baby blue and black lined dress.  
Zell knew something was wrong with Selphie. Why hadn't she told him? He stood up to go and join the conversation, but Squall held him down.  
"It's a girl thing. So if I were you I'd stay here." Squall smiled as he finally pulled out a soaking lemon from his iced tea and flailing it around in glee before accidentally dropping it.  
"Well that sucked." Zell eyed his friend who looked like we was about to mourn over the lose of a lemon.  
"So Squall, you're the commander, where is the garden headed?" Zell finally remembered to ask that. He wondered why the garden was moving again.  
"It's off to FH for some repairs, nothing big, just a check up, you know the usual." Squall pointed out. "Yeah, and so we should get there in about ten minutes."  
"Ah, ok, hey man maybe we can go get some breakfast over there? How bout it?" Zell was so hungry, and cafeteria food just wasn't what he craved that morning.  
"Nah, I just finished breakfast with Rinoa, maybe you should ask Selphie to go with you."  
"Aw man, I thought we could hang out. Oh well, I hope Selphie is hungry. Say where did they run off too?"  
Squall looked up to see his Rinoa and Selphie gone.  
"Dang, they ran off." Zell pouted. He really wanted to go with Selphie. "I'll just have to find her."  
Walking off into the open aired hallway, Zell could feel the mist of the seawater that was blown up against his face.  
"So refreshing"  
"It sure is." Zell glanced over to where Rinoa stood.  
"Have you been there the whole time?" Zell examined her face as she glanced off into the horizon where she could see signs of the port city of FH.  
"Zell, it's about Selphie. She can't tell you because she doesn't want you to hate her, but there's something you should know."  
Zell, being as absentminded as he is instantly thought of the first thing that a girl might be afraid of telling a guy about.  
"Oh My God! Holy.I swear I never did anything to her. I mean, how long has she known this. Is she sick? Does she have any symptoms? Oh and were not even married yet! I can't believe I got her." He was cut short by Rinoa's hand slapping him on the back.  
"No silly, she's not pregnant. Cool off." Zell felt like he was about to barf.  
"Oh, and I heard you say you two aren't married YET. Zell, does that mean anything to you?" Rinoa kept her hand on his back.  
"Well the truth is Rinoa, I'm head over heels in love with Selphie. It's just I'm afraid of telling her, because she might hate me."  
"Oh my god Zell!" She snapped him into reality.  
"Oh and what did you want to tell me earlier about something Selphie wanted to tell me, but she was afraid to because she thought I would hate her?" Zell stared at his reflection in the water while Rinoa rolled her eyes.  
"Zell snap into it! What did you just say earlier?"  
"I said I was in love with her, but I was afraid to tell her because she might hate me?"  
"Yes, and now tell me what you said after that."  
"I wanted to know what Selphie wanted me to know. You said she wanted to tell me something but she was too afraid to tell me because she might think I hate her?"  
"Yes! Zell put two and two together and." Rinoa anticipated Zell to finally figure out the pattern that was going on here.  
"Oh my god was she the one who broke my Esthar shot glass, you know from my collection of shot glasses?" Zell pounded his fists together like he was going to kill.  
"Zeeeeeellllll!!!" Rinoa screamed to the top of her lungs. "I can't believe you. I can't believe you. How in the world is Selphie in love with such an idiot!" She stormed away.  
"Love? Hey what did you say about Lo-." She couldn't hear him and she stormed off.  
"Oh well, I didn't her what you said last!" He tried to yell back to her, but it was too late she was out of sight.  
Then he started to do something nobody would normally see Zell do.  
"Two thousand buns of hotdogs on the wall, two thousand buns of hotdogs! You take 'em all to the ground and wolf 'em all down. No more buns or hotdogs on the wall!" Everyone around the dormitory hallways covered their ears as he continued his singing.  
Rinoa continued storming through the first floor as she reached the elevator platform in agitation as she reached the third floor where Squall was silently sitting at his desk with a glass of iced tea enjoying the fact that there were now two lemons in his unsweetened ice tea.  
"Argh!" Rinoa hollered to capture Squall's fleeting attention. He practically screamed as he hit his head on the roof.  
"Rinoa? Why did you do that for?" He rubbed the small bump on his head as Rinoa came to his desk in full fury, ready to kill.  
"Ok, Rinoa we can talk about this." Squall cowered in fear behind his chair.  
"I'm not mad at you!" She turned around and stormed off.  
"Women." Squall took victory over the claim that he survived his girlfriend's rampage without a scratch. Wiping away sweat from his forehead.  
Selphie had been sitting in her dorm room the whole time. Her window was open and a cool ocean mist was blown in. She thought it was very refreshing on her face. Her eyes started to well up with tears again. She really couldn't keep in this raw emotion to herself. But, she was afraid, afraid of what Zell might say if she finally admitted she loved him. She walked up to her open window to see that they already landed in FH. The sun was so bright, and it was such a clear and beautiful day outside. She looked down into the ocean where a bunch of SeeDs and Cadets jumped in the water to have a little fun. They obviously jumped from the Quad; it also was like their diving board. Some of the more daredevil students jumped from the second floor balcony, which she thought was really fun, but dangerous if you didn't land on the water right. She stared down at a two men waving up at her; a tall blonde and brunette. She waved back, and wondered how they saw her from that far down.  
"Wait a second. That's Zell and Squall." She smiled and waved back towards them, more attention to Zell obviously. Selphie leaned out a little more to catch a glimpse of her blonde bombshell, when it happened. She had leaned so far forward she slipped off the windowsill and plummeted down the side of the garden before contacting with the water.  
Selphie felt like she was going to die. She had landed on her back and was descending into the deep abyss. She had no will to make her way up; she had lost all will to fight. When all seemed hopeless a pair of strong arms enfolded her and proceeded to carry her up to the surface; it was Zell. Zell had dove down and found the small girl descending aimlessly. Selphie had looked up into Zell's determined eyes. He was fighting to bring her back up to the surface. She panicked, she hadn't been given time to grab a healthy intake of air since the impact knocked the wind out of her. Se was struggling to break free, but Zell held on. If he let go she would panic herself to her own death. He needed to keep her steady.  
"Almost there." Zell thought to himself, mentally trying to keep Selphie under control.  
Selphie couldn't take it anymore she needed air desperately. Zell only knew one solution to this, but it could cost him his own life. He turned her around and pressed his mouth distinctively over hers. Her eyes opened in surprise as he forced air from himself into her. She could breathe. She had air. He kept himself pushing until he had only a fraction of air left, the very air he may need to escape. He then heaved her up in hopes that she would swim fast enough. A pair of another man's arms finally picked her up. It was Squall. He lifted her up to a SeeD rescue unit that appeared after she fell.  
"Zell!" She screamed his name when he didn't emerge. The team hoisted her up while the other students climbed up back into the ladder as the weather started to shift. "Zell!" She screamed for him again, but to no avail. Rescue divers were sent in right when they pulled Selphie away to treat her for any injuries. "Zell!" Was all she could scream, she was going to give herself laryngitis. She yelled and screamed his name as the SeeD team hauled her to the infirmary to be treated for injuries. She took one last glimpse into the roaring ocean as she fainted in shock of knowing, Zell, her long time friend, and hopeful lover, is gone.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Selphie Cares

Zell's Heart Part Five  
  
Another Disclaimer in case no one saw the first one: I don't own this crap iight?  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Zelly? Matron where's my Zelly?" Selphie had been down on the beach searching for him with hot tears running down her cheeks. She was already twelve years old, but she always insisted on calling Zell, Zelly.  
"He's gone Selphie. He's been gone for a year now. You just had a nightmare. What are you doing sleeping down on the beach anyway?" Matron comforted the small girl in her arms as she cried.  
"I want to be with him. I want to go study and train at the garden with him." She stopped crying and became abruptly serious.  
"You're going to be a junior student, you're not old enough to become a cadet." Matron knew where the conversation was going. Zell did the same thing, except he was old enough to become a cadet. Matron knew she was going to have to give up another one of her children to the garden. She knew Selphie would be a lot happier in a school with Zell.  
"One day I'm going to be strong. I'm always going to be by his side and keep him safe. I will train hard." Selphie was determined to keep her dream. She wanted to go to garden to train and become a SeeD.  
"Selphie, do you even know what a SeeD is?" Matron let go of the girl as she prepared to explain.  
"Zelly told me. He told me SeeD is a specially trained elite mercenary force of the garden, trained to defeat the sorceress." Selphie looked bold, she was prepared to train and become a SeeD. She knew the dangers, she was going to be sent on special missions, and one day even be the one destined to face the sorceress.  
"The sorceress is long gone Selphie, but that doesn't mean that SeeDs don't do other important things like protecting people, helping people, and sometimes even be used to kill, and you know you have to do those things?"  
"Yes! I know Matron! I want to become a SeeD, and most importantly be by Zell's side." Selphie started to cry again, but before Matron could comfort her an older boy walked out of the orphanage.  
"Matron, I'm ready and all packed to be sent to the Garden now." The boy had his things in hand.  
"Wait a second. I want you to bring this girl with you, her name is Selphie. I want you to keep her safe, and help her fit in, and most importantly, help her find someone."  
"No problem ma'am. I'll take her with me, don't want to travel alone." He tipped his hat.  
"My name is Selphie, Selphie Timlitt, please to me you.um.." She showed her hand and prepared to shake his.  
"The pleasure is all mine little missy, the name's Irvine, Irvine Kinneas. I'm going to train to become a sharpshooter when I become a SeeD. I'm hoping to be the best sharpshooter in the Garden, heard they need some." He pulled up one side of his brown leather trench coat to reveal a long sniper rifle.  
"Irvine? You've already chosen your weapon? That's so cool. I don't know what I want to use though." Selphie blushed and dug her feet in the sand.  
"Here on the way I'll introduce you to one of the weapon shop's owners over in Centra, he's my dad. He is the one who supplied me with this fine weapon. Now let's get a move on. Train leaves in two hours. We need to get to Centra by then." Irvine ran off followed by Selphie. Selphie turned back and faced Matron, who ran up to her and gave her a big hug before finally letting Selphie go and run off with Irvine.  
"These kids come in as orphans. I raise them, and feed them. In hopes of one day letting them go off and live the happy life." She shed a tear as she watched Selphie run off.  
[End Flashback]  
  
Everything was so hazy. Selphie tried to sit up, but she lacked any kind of energy. She was connected to some kind of machine. She finally found the will to sit up and clear her vision. She knew right away she was in the infirmary. Dr. Kadowaski stood up from her desk and walked over to Selphie's bed.  
"Selphie, I see that you've finally woke up. You've been sleeping for twelve hours now." Dr. Kadowaski placed a hand over Selphie's head and took her temperature.  
"Zell." She managed to speak out of her raspy voice.  
Dr. Kadowaski looked pained and pointed Selphie over to the bed next to her.  
"Zell!" Selphie tried to get up and run to his side, but Dr. Kadowaski held her down.  
"He's going to be fine. It suffered from a little croupous pneumonia. He needs a few hours to rest. He's going to be here for a few days." Selphie looked like she was going to burst out crying.  
"He's not going to die is he?" Selphie covered her face and tried her best not to look towards the man who almost risked his own life to save hers. He was connected to weird machines, and had a breather over his mouth.  
"Fortunately, he is going to live, but if we haven't have found him sooner he would have been in critical condition. " Dr. Kadowaski laid the young girl down and patted her head. "You need more rest young one. You really shouldn't over stress yourself like that." Selphie stared off into the ceiling, but then looked over at Zell, who looked like he was having bit trouble breathing, but he still lay there so silently. Tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Why? Zell why?" Her eyes were shutting on her as she took one last glimpse of him as she dozed off into a deep sleep.  
Squall had been in the infirmary the whole time. He watched from the corner as Selphie called out for Zell before she fell asleep.  
"I finally know what's going on now." Squall grinned as he stared at the sleeping figure of Zell.  
"So you found out too huh?" Rinoa had come up from behind him and massaged his shoulders.  
"I think I know what's going between those two, but how come I never see them actually admitting they love each other?" Squall crossed his arms.  
"They're just both scared. Remember us? We were both scared to admit our feelings until after we defeated the sorceress."  
"I know baby. I know. It'll take them some time. They were the ones who fought together against the sorceress. Now that the sorceress is over, there's nothing really to worry about besides their own lives." Squall leaned Rinoa down for a kiss.  
"Yes, but there are also the problems of murder, weather, global warming, monsters, missions."  
"Alright, alright you proved your point. I'm so blessed to be with you Rinoa."  
"You always were good with your words Squall." She kissed him again.  
"Hey you two get a room." They both looked up to where the raspy male voice came from.  
"Zell! You're awake!" Squall sat up from Rinoa's embrace to go over to his friend.  
"Yeah, but uh. I need water." Zell pointed over to the glass of water near one of the machines.  
"Haven't you had enough already? Squall joked.  
"Squall! Your so mean." Rinoa slapped him on the back.  
"Alright, alright. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay." Zell took the cup and gulped down some water to clear his throat.  
Rinoa pointed over to the bed about five feet away from Zell's bed. Zell looked over to see a sleeping beauty under the sheets.  
"Selphie's alright." Zell wiped away a tear.  
"We saw that Zell." Rinoa and Squall said in unison.  
"I'm just happy she's okay that's all, and what's all this junk attached to me?"  
"It's just to monitor you're breathing and heart rate." Dr. Kadowaski stepped in.  
"Yeah, can I take them off, they're kind of itchy." Zell started to scratch at the spots around them.  
"OK, hold on s second." Dr. Kadowaski walked over to shut down the machines before letting Zell rip off the wires and stuff that were stuck on his skin.  
"Ow, it's like taking off a band-aid." Zell screamed waking up Selphie.  
"Selphie looked around and finally caught a glimpse of Rinoa and Squall and Dr, Kadowaski, before finally jumping up when she saw who else was there.  
"Zelly! My Zelly you're okay. You're okay!" She jumped from the bed and ran over to squeeze the life out of Zell.  
"I'm glad to see you're okay too.Selphie? Can't.breathe!" Selphie loosened her grip around Zell so he can take in a healthy supply of air before enfolding himself in her arms.  
Rinoa, Squall, and Dr. Kadowaski eyed each other as they all got the idea of how cute they were together.  
"Zell still may need to stay here another day Selphie, but you're free to go."  
"Thanks for taking care of Selphie here." Zell shook her hand and acknowledged her.  
"It's no problem, plus you're a real celebrity around the garden now." Dr. Kadowaski pointed to a sign on the doorway with Zell's picture on it. It told about his heroic deeds, but Zell didn't care about that, but we all know what he is caring about now, or shall we say, whom he's caring about.  
Selphie, Squall, and Rinoa were sitting in the cafeteria that night.  
"Too bad Zell can't join us for dinner." Selphie looked up from her menu and stared at Squall and Rinoa who had been staring at each other instead of the menu.  
"Hey you two! Aren't you gonna even look at the menu to see what you're gonna order?" Selphie laughed at both of them, it was somewhat pathetic, yet it was romantic.  
"It's on me Selph." Squall offered, but not once taking his eyes off of his raven-haired beauty.  
Selphie just shrugged it off as the waiter approached. She knew cine it was all on Squall then she could order anything she wanted. As the waiter approached her she noticed some familiarity out of him. She couldn't help thinking she has seen him somewhere.  
"Hello my name is John Kinneas, and I will be you're waiter tonight. Can I start you off with any drinks?"  
"Kinneas? As in Kinneas? Are you related to.?" She was cut off by John's sad expression.  
"Yes, I'm new here. I transferred her as a cadet after the news of my brother's death. I'm hoping to become the SeeD in his place." John lowered the notepad.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. I'll have ice tea."  
"Sweetened or Unsweetened?"  
"Unsweetened, please."  
"How about you two love birds."  
"Lemon margarita, non-alcoholic please." Squall finally took his eyes off of Rinoa.  
"Okay, and you miss?"  
"Lime margarita."  
"Will that be with or without tequila?"  
"With."  
"Okay, I'll come back to take your orders in a minute." John walked away. Selphie sort of felt sorry for him. She knew she shouldn't have brought it up.  
The dinner was done and Rinoa decided that she was too tired and decided to retire to her dorm. Squall had already paid for the bill and had agreed to walk Rinoa to her room.  
Selphie sat there for a while. The cafeteria was open all night, and she knew that in the morning, Zell would finally be able to leave, and she can spend time with him.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Well here we are! Balamb Garden." Irvine had kneeled down at the gates. He was so happy to finally be here.  
"Wow it's so beautiful!" Selphie admired its beauty. It was so large. With a lot of floors. Students were up and around and she even caught a glimpse of a few SeeDs.  
"Irvine look! There's a SeeD! I want to meet one!" She ran over heeding Irvine's warning to be careful.  
"Hello my name is Selphie Timlitt I'm pleased to meet." The young man turned around to face her. Something about this SeeD was so recognizable, but she just couldn't catch it.  
"Zelly! Is it you! Zell!" She ran into his arms.  
"Selphie, little Seffie! What are you doing here? I'm so glad to see you." Zell smiled as he held the girl close. He looked up to see the man who escorted her here was frowning.  
"Oh Zelly, you're a SeeD! That's so amazing!" Selphie held him. She held him so close. It was so heart warming to be so close with this man again.  
"Hey Selphie I have to go. The bell's about to ring, and I have classes to attend. I would show you around, but I can't miss this class. How about you and your boyfriend wait out here until I get back okay?" He turned and spotted one of his friends.  
"Hey Rinoa! You don't have classes until this afternoon do you?"  
"No, why?"  
"Well I was wondering if you could watch over my little friend here. Her name is Selphie Timlitt. I guess she is transferring here. Can you watch her and her boyfriend until I get back?"  
"I guess. Hi? I'm Rinoa! I'm fourteen, how old are you Selphie."  
"I'm twelve."  
"Wow only two years younger than me. We can be friends."  
Selphie looked over at Zell who started to walk away. She finally got to see him again. "He's not my boyfriend." She yelled out to him, but he didn't hear her.  
"Who's not your boyfriend?" Rinoa looked up to see Irvine standing behind her.  
"Hi, what's your name?" Irvine looked over at the young raven-haired girl and took off his hat.  
"Pardon my manners, the name's Irvine, Irvine Kinneas." He bowed down and took her hand and gently planting a light kiss.  
"He sure is a gentleman." Rinoa giggled as Selphie stared off into the Garden's entrance.  
"So Selphie, are you planning on becoming a SeeD? Your not old enough to become a cadet yet." Rinoa pointed out matter-of-factly.  
"I know, but I'm still stumped over what primary weapon I want to use." She stared down into the ground.  
"Well if it would help, when Zell gets back I'll ask him to show you the library so you can look into some books and find out which weapon best suits you. " Rinoa looked up at Irvine who was staring off into a group of female cadets near the fountain.  
"Hey Irvine, are you registered?"  
"Yes, actually I am." Irvine kept his eyes on the female cadets.  
"Did you register for Selphie? Can you do that please? Oh, and put n/a under weapon choice since she hasn't chosen yet." Rinoa smiled at Irvine as he walked away towards the headmaster's office.  
"Irvine seems like a really sweet guy." Rinoa looked over at Selphie.  
"He is."  
"Why don't you two hook up?"  
"Because.there's someone else."  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
Selphie woke up abruptly from the cafeteria table as she stared down at her watch.  
"Four forty-five. Great." She stood up and eyed a group of friends who sat in the corner of the cafeteria. They looked like they were having an early breakfast.  
"Probably the SeeDs who are on watch tonight." Selphie mumbled to herself as she dragged herself out of the cafeteria. The garden seemed so lonely at night. There were no students up and about. The moonlight shone through parts of the glass ceiling above, and reflected on the elevator tube situated in the middle of the first floor. It was very pretty, but kind of creepy. The artificial trees looked so real and lively in the dark. She passed by a big lit up sign that read "Infirmary."  
"Maybe I should check on Zell." She trudged into the infirmary where all the lights where shut off. The only light came from the open windows in the giant infirmary.  
Zell had been fast asleep on his nursing bed. He looked very uncomfortable. She took the liberty of walking over and fluffing his pillow. She then took the bed sheets he had thrashed during the night and tucked him in very gently. He still looked like he was incredibly uncomfortable. So she leaned down and gently kissed him on his forehead and stroked his long blonde hair until the look of reassurance on his face told her that he was going to be fine. "Thank you for everything Zell."  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Selphie Has Some Innocent Fun

Zell's Heart Part Six  
  
OKAY LISTEN I DIDN'T GO THROUGH ALL 264 PAGES OF THE FINAL FANTASY 8 FICS ALRIGHTY? SO IF U SEE AN IDEA REMOTELY CLOSE TO AN IDEA YOU WROTE ABOUT. I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T KNOW. PEOPLE HAVE ORIGINAL IDEAS. ALL THESE IDEAS CAME FROM MY HEAD, NOT YOUR FICS  
  
Zell had finally decided to open his eyes, but not intentionally. He looked down to Selphie's head on his chest. She had apparently fallen asleep on a sitting stool and used him as a pillow. Squall had been standing in the corner the whole time.  
"Hey Zell feeling better this morning?" Squall came out from the corner to greet his friend.  
"Yeah, This neck cram could do a little doing over, but other words I feel free as a bird." Zell reassured him. He was careful not to wake up the sleeping girl.  
"By the way Zell, everyone knows how you managed to give Selphie enough air to survive. How noble of you." Squall emphasized on the word noble.  
"Please Squall, it was only to save her life, that's all. Although it was rather enjoyable and worth being sent to the infirmary over." Zell looked down at Selphie who looked like she was sleeping, but something about this scene made him think otherwise.  
"Yes, Yes, Yes!" She mumbled under her voice.  
"Selphie are you awake?" Zell shook her until she faked her way up.  
"Oh good morning Zell." She faked a yawn, hoping that Zell would buy it. Zell of course bought it, but the look on Squall made her think otherwise.  
There was a long awkward silence after that. Zell stared at Selphie. Selphie stared at Zell. Squall stared at his feet. Selphie was feeling incredibly uneasy though she loved this long silence. Squall decided to break the awkward silence. "I need to get new shoes." Zell and Selphie stared at him with astonished looks on their faces before they finally gave in and laughed.  
Selphie stood on the open aired west hallway to the dorm rooms. She waved happily to the port town of FH as they prepared to set course back to Balamb. Dr. Kadowaski told Zell he needed to stay for a few days just in case of any aftershocks, but he didn't mind. He thought he was going to be out that same day, but he thought wrong. He lay there every so diligent in the tiny nursing bed. Why did he almost give his life for hers?  
"Probably out of love." He smacked his head. He needed aspirin or something, because he did have a slight headache. It only was a slight headache, but it was really bothersome. He thought the only solution was to just close his eyes and fall asleep. He shut his eyes and sealed his sleep with the wandering thought of the petite brunette.  
Squall had been sitting at his desk with a ton of paperwork in his inbox. He sighed as he pulled off a paper from the top of the pile. He quickly signed and dropped it in the outbox.  
"Maybe being commander of the garden isn't as banged up as it sounds."  
"Oh, honey, you'll be alright." Rinoa just appeared from behind him and started to massage his head.  
"A little to the left." Squall acknowledged her. She really didn't mind keeping her boyfriend under stress. It was what she used to do with her father until she joined the resistance faction.  
"So Squall? Where is the Garden headed?" She was hoping that Squall would take on garden on a journey instead of just letting it sit in one spot to rust.  
"I guess we can head back to Balamb." Squall sighed. He knew he wanted to bring the Garden out for a spin, but there was no destination. There was no trouble in the world. There was nothing for the SeeDs to do but sit around and train Cadets to become more bored SeeDs. Rinoa reached down and kissed her man on the cheek before taking a few steps back into the chair she would sit in for hours.  
Zell sat up quietly from the comfort of the nursing bed. He rubbed his eyes to make out the room he was in. He was still in the infirmary. The room was dark with moonlight protruding through the window and giving an eerie glow to the room. His eyes finally focused to have a clear view of the room. No one was in there, and everything was incredibly quiet. He couldn't feel the Garden moving, so it probably meant that they were either sitting on water, or they made it back to Balamb safely. His first night in days spent without Selphie. He was on the mark of being relieved and uncomfortable. It was kind of an awkward feeling for him since he had been used to sleeping with his best friend. It wasn't really a bother for him. He shrugged it off as he stared out into the moonlit waters off the coast.  
The next morning Selphie rubbed her eyes in order to focus her eyes from the piercing bright sunlight. Apparently she had forgot to close her curtains during the night, which in her mind she absolutely regretted. She trudged to the bathroom with a towel and screamed. The water wasn't flowing, and she couldn't take a shower. She shrugged it off and packed some things so she can shower over and Zell's. Inside she was thinking two things.  
"Oh I hope Zell is there, and I hope is water works."  
She was going to wait an hour or so, so she sat on her bed grabbed the remote, and then, nothing.  
"What the hell is wrong? I don't have electricity either?" She threw the remote to the floor and rubbed her arms. It was incredibly cold. "Great even the heater was shut off."  
"Squall!" Selphie stormed up to his desk after exiting the elevator.  
"Selphie? What are you doing here so early?" She had awoken him up from the slumber of his bed. It was kind of cool how his office doubled as his bedroom, but it still looked professional with a Victorian-style class look to it. He sat up; totally unaware he was in his boxers as he trudged over to his desk and handed a paper to Selphie before trudging back to his bed and collapsing on it letting out a sky-piercing grunt.  
"What! I'm being evicted? Why am I being evicted for?" Selphie towered over a sleeping Squall as he explained in a low raspy voice under his pillow.  
"You're not paying enough rent. Either you get a roommate to help with rent, or you move in with someone else. It's that simple." Squall threw a pillow at her as she dodged it and jumped on him.  
"Ha, I pinned you down! I always used to tackle you like this in the orphanage, and do you remember what I did after I pinned you?" Selphie grinned as Squall went wide-eyed and tried to squirm out from under her.  
"Tickle-time!" She reached down and started tickling him as he desperately tried to hit her away with his pillow, but he was powerless.  
  
Meanwhile Zell had been released and he was headed up to Squall's office. The whole way up he was thinking if he can tell Squall how he feels towards Selphie, maybe he could help him out. He also practiced a few lines in the mirror in the rear of the elevator.  
"Selphie, we've known each other so long, and now that. nah.Squall can help me." Selphie had been to exhaust to get herself off Squall, but despite Squall's efforts to get her off he was also just too exhausted. She heard the elevator ding just as Zell walked out.  
"What the.?" The scene took Zell aback. Selphie quickly jumped off Squall and blushed, but also looked like she was very nervous.  
"Zell it's really not what you think." Selphie started to plea, but Zell just raised his hand in front of his face. They stared into each other's sad eyes as Zell slowly turned.  
"It's alright, as I friend, I'm happy you finally found someone." Zell held back his tears as he stepped back into the elevator. To be continued. 


	7. Selphie Loses

Zell's Heart Part 7  
  
Zell stared off into space. He could only feel the handkerchief in his hand. He felt no emotion at that point. His world seemed to stop. He knew someone was outside his door trying to get it, but he had locked it, even from outside access. He didn't want to face her. She was the cause of his heartbreak. Once the heart breaks, there is no feeling left inside He finally came to it as the thumping on the door became louder.  
"Zell! Zell! Let me in please?" She pleased. She wanted to explain everything. All her heart felt, she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. She would break her own heart if he rejected her, but why did her run? Why was he so sad at the sight of her and Squall playing around? Was it jealousy? "Zell! Open the-"  
Zell swung open the door and revealed himself. She stood there pounding on his chest as he just stood there.  
"Why? Why do you do this to me?" She cried. He sobs were muffled into his chest.  
He just stood there. He didn't know what to say. He just held her.  
"Oh Zell. Just hold me all right. I was just playing tickle fight with Squall up there."  
Zell grinned.  
"I know."  
"What!? You know what?" Selphie pulled away from him.  
"I know because you always used to do that at the orphanage, and you do that to everyone so I wasn't surprised." He started to laugh.  
"Zell that's cruel." She grinned as he pushed him back in his room on his bed.  
"Just for that I'm gonna give you severe punishment!"  
"No, anything but that!" Zell pretended to be screaming in agony.  
"Tickle-fight!" She yelled as they both rolled onto the floor.  
Squall had not gotten any sleep. He couldn't believe all that commotion didn't even wake Rinoa, who was ironically, sleeping beside him the whole time.  
"Damn I swear that girl can sleep through a nuclear war!" He ran his fingers through her hair before taking a seat by the window. He smirked as he saw Zell's face before he entered the elevator. He saw Zell wink as he pretended to be sad and dismayed. Squall knew he knew what was going on, but Zell wanted to see if Selphie would catch on. There was something he learned from the night before, and that was that Chinese food gives someone a bad case of gas. He looked over to Rinoa who had been sound asleep; he knew he needed to let it out. He tested the sound by slamming his gunblade against the window sill. She just fidgeted before letting out a grunt in reassurance that she was still asleep. He finally leaned to one side and let it out.  
'Pfffffft!' He sighed in comfort as he felt the gas escape from his body. He put on his ear to ear grin before looking towards the bed and almost fainted. There on the bed was Rinoa, with her jaw to the floor, obviously dumbfounded by her boyfriends, absurd, actions.  
"Squall!" She clipped her nose and laughed as Squall blushed. She then let out a big whopper which blew Squall from his seat.  
He raised his gunblade and pointed it to Rinoa. "Is that a challenge woman?" He grinned and placed his sword down and prepared for the most difficult battle of his life.  
Rinoa raised her hands and yelled. "It's on!"  
  
Down in the cafeteria, Selphie had been sitting down eating lunch. Just a small lunch, it was beef soup and crackers, but she didn't seem to mind. She really wasn't planning on doing anything that day anyway. Zell was obviously asleep after losing a fight between Selphie and himself. She wasn't surprised that she won though; she of course, had won every single tickle-fight ever since they started the tradition in the orphanage.  
"Is there anything else you need Selphie?" John Kinneas appeared from behind her. She always looked dismayed when he was around, but it was odd how he never looked sad or troubled, even after his older brother's untimely death.  
"No, I'm fine thank you. Bill please!" She threw her hands in the air. Trying to be her happy spunky self, but it was no use, being around him always made her cheerless and depressed.  
"Is everything okay Selphie?" John took a seat across from her and eyed her, waiting for her to open up to him.  
"I'm fine." She stood up and proceeded to pay for her lunch. "Tips on the table John." She pointed to a hefty five dollar bill sitting below her bowl.  
  
Xu and Nida sat lifeless on the bridge. Since Nida was the pilot and the Garden had no course he was bored out of his skull. Xu on the other hand, she was Squall's secretary, top military advisor, and Balamb's most skilled female mercenary, yet she still had nothing to do. They just decided to pass time by playing a game of cards. Before Nida got himself hauled over by her card skills, Squall called down for Xu.  
"Yes Squall?" requested as the lift to the cockpit descended to Squall's office. "Holy Hell! What the hell is that smell?" She covered her nose as she focused her attention to Squall who had obviously been wearing a gasmask. She blushed when she noticed he was only in his boxers. She could hear the sound of water in the distance knowing it was just Rinoa in the shower. "Good she could use one if she produced this foul odor."  
"Yeah it was her alright. She won, as usual." Squall lowered his head in shame as he stepped up to his desk and handed her a piece of paper. "I just got this in today."  
"A mission request from Esthar?" She choked. "What do I need to do in Esthar?" "It's not a mission. I'm going to station you and someone else in Esthar. It's for distance reasons. Just in case Esthar or any surrounding nations have problems, we have someone to dispatch immediately. Balamb is incredibly far from Esthar, so if the need arises we send for you and your partner to do the job." Squall finished dressing at the end of his speech. Xu wasn't really paying attention because her attention was focused on Squall dressing himself while talking to her. She finally came to her senses.  
"Partner?" She searched the paper for any names. She was hoping she would be with someone good. She didn't want to be stuck with some idiot for however long their deployment time is.  
"Yes about your partner, you don't mind giving him his mission sheet do you?" He handed her another piece of paper to deliver to her partner.  
"He? You said he right?"  
"Unless I can't hear straight I could've sworn I said he." Squall raised a brow at her as she started towards the elevator staring mindlessly at the paper she had to deliver to her partner.  
"What in the world, Hyne, I have this pounding headache. It's really murdering me right now." Zell sat up in his bed only to collapse back down.  
  
"Must, have.Aspirin!" He tried to massage it out, but he wasn't the best at it. He had only taken a masseuse seminar once. All the while in bed he regretted not signing on to the next month of classes.  
There was a light rapping on the door.  
"Come in." He winced in pain.  
"Can I come in Zell, there's something I have to tell you." Xu walked in and sat by Zell's bed and examined him.  
"Xu, before you tell me anything would you be a sweetheart and fetch me some aspirin in the medicine cabinet." Zell had his arms over his eyes to block out the bright light of afternoon sunlight. "Oh, and also a cup of water if you don't mind." His voice was light and raspy.  
"Zell is something the matter?" She popped the aspirin into his mouth and helped him swallow it down.  
"I just have an incredibly giant pounding headache." Zell winced and looked up at Xu, flushing at the fact she had been staring right down at him, and she was incredibly beautiful. She was a brunette, just like Selphie, except her hair didn't curl outward at the very end like Selphie's. Her hair actually went straight down, almost two inches from her shoulders. Her hair was short just like Selphie's, Atleast it didn't go past her shoulders. She had the most beautiful brown eyes; it matched her hair almost perfectly. "NO, don't think about her. You're in love with Selphie, Zell get a hold of yourself." He fought with his feelings.  
"Do you want me to massage it for you?" She climbed up on his bed and took his head into her lap as she started to get the spots that hurt the most.  
"I completely forgot that you're the one who was giving the masseuse seminar." Zell thought back to when she was the one who recommended taking her class. "You're really good with your hands."  
"Thank you." She blushed as she continued to massage his head.  
Zell had fallen asleep after that, thanks to the immense amount of comfort and the state of blissfulness he was in. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep when he awoke thirty minutes later feeling like he was in heaven only to find out Xu had fallen asleep to, except with a paper in her hand.  
"Esthar!" Xu had awoken startled as she stared across the room at Zell who had obviously read the letter from Squall. "Why the hell in Esthar. That city is gigantic!"  
"Yes, but it is the most technologically advanced city in the world." Xu had tried to look at the bright side of things.  
"Xu you're such an optimist and I mean it as a complement and not sarcasm." Zell rushed out of the room leaving a red Xu alone.  
"Zelly!" Selphie threw her arms up to signal for Zell who had just entered the cafeteria. Zell rushed over to her as she handed him a hotdog she had waiting for him.  
"Hiya Selphie! How you doing?" He took down the hotdog in one bite, which to Selphie wasn't surprising at all.  
"Oh, I'm doing just fine. How about you?" Selphie leaned across the table to examine Zell closely.  
"Selphie, there's something I have to tell you. I'm leaving for Esthar." Selphie felt like a knife had just been stabbed into her back.  
"Esthar, you mean away from Balamb, are you stationed there?" She tried to keep herself straight, but news of the one she loves leaving, well she just couldn't bear it.  
"Yeah, I'm going to be stationed there until Squall decides for me to return."  
"That might be a long time." She clutched onto his shirt sleeve.  
"I know, but don't worry about me, I won't be alone." He cupped her chin and caressed her cheeks. She didn't blush because she always wanted for Zell to do that.  
"Y-you're not a-alone?" She stuttered, secretly hoping it wasn't a woman.  
"Yeah, I'm being stationed with Xu." She pulled away from him as though she had just been shot through the heart.  
"Xu! You mean, that sexy secretary? The beautiful one? The really pretty one?" She knew Xu looked incredibly beautiful, but for some reasons none of the guys ever seemed to notice her. It was probably because she was SeeD, and she was also an instructor, and if not that she's twenty-four.  
"What's the matter? She needs to get out more, plus, I think it'll be an adventure. I mean we would be Garden's dynamic duo over there, I mean they would have to call us to do missions practically every day. Esthar is so big; I mean there has to be some kind of crime or something requesting a SeeD, even though the city is patrolled by soldiers.  
"But you're going to be with Xu!" She screamed, this time letting the tears run down.  
"What's wrong with that? Is Xu some kind of traitor, and you're afraid she'll kill me or something? What's the matter Selphie?"  
"I don't know, and I don't care!" Selphie stormed out of the cafeteria letting her tears run dry.  
"Selphie wait!" Zell called out for her, but she didn't hear him. Why had she just run off? "What's up with her?"  
"Squall!" Selphie raged into his office. He had been sitting at his desk, but stood when Selphie had walked in with a tear-stained face.  
"I can't believe you Squall! Out of all the damn mercenaries in this stupid school you send Zell!" Selphie had been in front of his desk.  
"He was the perfect man for the job, he is the best martial-artist in the school, and his job description matches the requirements that President Laguna Loire, my father, is looking for." Squall had his hand ready on the gunblade in his sheath just in case the enraged Selphie tried anything funny. "I can't believe you Squall. I'm in love with Zell. You're taking him away from me!"  
"Look! I'm not doing this on purpose. My intentions weren't to take Zell from you. He was the perfect man for the job! How else can I explain this?"  
Selphie had stared down at her feet in shame. She knew Squall was right. She knew she was going to lose Zell.  
Zell had trudged back to his room after a late lunch. He had gotten a good workout at the training center and just needed to shower and rest a little while before dinner.  
He walked in and wasn't surprised to see Xu sitting on his bed, but she was sitting on her legs. Her legs were behind her and she was slumped over. She was sleeping.  
He laughed as he took her and laid her down comfortably tucking her in neatly in his bed. "Poor girl." He brushed the hair out of her face. He tried not to be aroused by the fact that she was wearing regulation SeeD uniform, and that her black short shorts were too, short. He grabbed some clothes from his dresser and hopped into the shower. Xu had awoken from her peaceful slumber to hear the shower running from the bathroom right near her head. The bathroom had a straight line which was sort of like a window above the bed. She had probably heard wrong, but she could've sworn she could hear Zell singing. [AN: FFVIII Eyes On Me]  
  
My last night here for you Same old songs, just once more My last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no I kind of liked it your way How you shyly placed your eyes on me Did you ever know? That I had mine on you? She thought of how beautiful his voice was. She sighed and blushed as she leaned closer to the bathroom window.  
  
Darling, so share with me Your love if you have enough Your tears if you're holding back Or pain if that's what it is How can I let you know? I'm more than the dress and the voice Just reach me out then You will know that you're not dreaming She heard the shower stop and heard him dry off before walking out of the bathroom.  
"Zell that was so beautiful, who were you singing about?" Xu leaned closer to him as he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.  
"Uhh, it was nothing, just for someone special to me."  
"Oh, she must be a really lucky gal." She flicked him on his chin. She walked over to his closet where she pulled out three briefcases.  
"Zell do you mind if I help you pack?"  
"No, I don't mind at all. Actually I could use a little help. Only pack the necessities." He walked over and helped her with the briefcases briefly brushing her hand before walking over to his closet.  
"I'll do the clothes, and if you see anything I may need, ask before you pack alright?" He pulled open his dresser and started to stuff his clothes in.  
"Oh, and thanks for that massage earlier. It really helped hell I don't even think I would've asked for aspirin if I knew you were that good." Zell blushed staring over at the beautiful brunette who also blushed.  
"It's alright, I enjoyed it too." She packed all his different types of gloves. He already had his ergheiz glove on. She walked over and handed him a briefcase that was already full of everything he might need. She didn't really need a lot of money, because President Laguna Loire was going to provide them a place to stay during their duration in Esthar.  
Selphie was still in Squall's office. She had been lying on his bed crying while Rinoa tried her best to comfort her.  
"It's okay. It's okay." Rinoa thought that she was providing no help  
  
"No! No, it's not okay. I'm about to lose the man I've fallen head over heels for. I'm going to lose him." She just let her tears flow.  
"Selphie you're not going to lose him. I bet he loves you, and if he truly does than he would give the world to you, and be loyal." Rinoa raised a brow over to Squall.  
The next morning was dull. Selphie felt her world as gray, for this was the day Zell was going to leave. She just wished she knew how long he would be gone.  
"Only until Laguna decides he doesn't need SeeD anymore or until Squall sends replacements." She sat in her empty room. She needed to find a roommate before she was evicted, and she was desperately wishing she could move in with Zell. She found a note by her bed that read: Selphie, This is Rinoa, Meet everyone by the front gate by eight. That is Zell's departure time, I know it will be hard to say goodbye, but it's not forever. Love, Your best friend Rin.  
Selphie placed down the note and looked at the clock.  
"Seven fifty-five!" She ran out of the room. It would be a good ten minutes until she would get to the main gate.  
"Don't think of it as goodbye man." Squall had been reassuring his friend. A bunch of people who had been friends of either Xu or Zell had gathered to say goodbye. All of Xu's friends got to meet Zell, and they all told him to take good care of Xu. All of Zell's friends got to meet Xu, and they all said the same. Zell looked dismayed though. Selphie hadn't come. He had an envelope in his hand that he planned on giving to Selphie, but they did have time, they needed to get to Esthar by two.  
"Zelly! Zelly!" Selphie had been running up to him from the front gate towards the main gate of the Garden. She ran faster and faster until finally she was in his arms. "I don't want to lose you Zell." She once again let out a flood of tears.  
"It's okay. You're not losing me. By the way, I have something for you." He handed her the first envelope. "This one you can open now."  
She opened the envelope and pulled out a note.  
Dear Selphie, my sweet Selphie, inside the first envelope is a check. This should cover five months of rent. I'm sorry to hear about this, but now you can keep you're dorm. This should give you enough time to find a good job so you can finally get back on your feet. Yours truly, Zell.  
"Oh Zell! Thank you!" She handed the check to Squall who was surprised to see Selphie pay for her dorm finally, but thanks to Zell.  
"It's alright Selphie. Now I don't want you to open this note until I'm gone alright?" He handed her a second envelope. The envelope was sealed with a heart sticker. "I'll never forget you, but don't worry it's not forever. Probably not even more than a year, don't forget to write okay?" He backed away leaving Selphie alone. She ran up to him again and embraced him. "I'll never let go of you."  
"Selphie I have to go. I'm sorry." He started to walk away as Xu pulled up with the Garden car. Zell waved goodbye to all his friends and the new friends he met, but mostly his waves were directed to his love. As the car started to drive away Selphie had run up to the passenger window and tried running alongside the car, but it was too fast. The car left her standing at the gate. Everyone stared forlornly at Selphie who had tried to yell out the words she had been meaning to tell him all her life.  
"Zell! Zell, come back. I-I-I Love you."  
  
To Be Continued. 


	8. Zell Find Xu, what Does Selphie Do?

Zell's Heart Part Eight  
  
"When's she going to stop?" Rinoa asked worryingly from outside Selphie's door. Squall just looked away. He couldn't believe he caused too much pain, but how would some other person feel if he sent away someone else. They would go through the same pain. The steel sliding door muffled out the sounds of her distant sobs. She had about lost it after he left. They never realized someone could love so much. Her room was locked, and the access numbers were shut off. There was no possible way in. The only other way was to leave, and hope that she will get over it.  
It had been two days since they left Balamb towards Esthar. If they would've taken the Ragnarok they would have easily gotten there in a matter of hours, but it would take forever for them to get there. The train had not arrived in FH yet. Zell lay on the couch of a specially designed cabin in the train, only used, for carrying SeeD personnel. There were two beds and two couches. The room was in the same design as Squall's office. There was ample amount of light even though they were in a train two hundred meters under the water.  
"It would be another two days just to get to FH, not to mention, taking the train from FH traveling another three days to Esthar. I've gotten sick of trains since thirty minutes after we got on this one." Zell sighed heavily accidentally waking Xu from her peaceful slumber on the couch beside him.  
She been uncomfortable since she accidentally fell asleep on one of her katanas. She unbuckled her sheath and threw it to the floor before looking up and then down to Zell.  
"So, Zell? We might be working together for a while, so how about we talk?" Xu sat up and took a seat beside Zell who had been looking distant the whole time.  
"Your girlfriend really misses you. She looked terrible when we left."  
"She's not my girlfriend. She's just a really close friend." Zell eyed Xu.  
"Yes?" Xu noticed Zell staring at her.  
"You're very pretty." Zell looked away. He really shouldn't let his conscious talk for him. He hoped she didn't hear that, but her sigh made him think otherwise.  
"That's a first you know. I don't get that a lot. Actually, to be honest, I haven' gotten that at all." Xu looked discouraged.  
"No one has ever told you how beautiful you are. I guess every guy is too blind to see it." Zell smacked himself mentally. He shouldn't have said that.  
Xu blushed. "Thanks you're really cute yourself." Xu flushed again.  
"How about I treat you to dinner down at the café? The food we packed sucks, and we can talk over dinner." He couldn't stop himself. It's like his conscious is doing all the work for him.  
"That's really sweet of you." Xu turned scarlet as she took his hand and walked towards the café.  
  
[Three Months Later]  
  
"Xu, Coffee's ready!" Zell shouted to the bedroom as Xu emerged.  
"Thanks Zell, but today is a weekend, and we don't have anything to do. Don't you ever sleep in?" Xu leaned against the kitchen counter as Zell handed her the mug.  
"Two sugars please?" She pointed over to the sugar bowl. She looked very tired. Her hair was a mess, and her pajamas were all wrinkled. Zell on the other hand looked nice and neat, except for the fact that he was only in his boxers. She always blushed when she could see his masculine figure.  
"Is there something on my face?" Zell broke her daze.  
"No, it's just that you're very handsome today."  
"You're very beautiful this morning also, but it's the same every time I see you." Everything was silent.  
"Zell you know it's been three months now. I wonder how long Squall will keep us here."  
"I don't know. It's all up to Squall, and if he is ever going to send replacements." Zell sighed as an image of Selphie crossed his mind.  
"Zell to tell you the truth, I like it this way." Xu looked down like she was nervous.  
"Huh? What does that mean?" Zell blushed. Where was this going?  
"Zell I think I love you." Xu blushed and started to cry. She must've felt the same way as Selphie before.  
Zell walked over and took her in his arms.  
"I love you too, Xu." He hesitated in his words as his mind wandered off to Selphie  
Then Xu did what Selphie always dreamed, she kissed him. Xu had driven her lips onto his so lightly, but it just got more passionate. He broke off the kiss to catch his breath.  
"Wow." They both agreed.  
  
[Two Months Later]  
  
"Selphie! The car it's almost here!" Rinoa yelled into the room was Selphie tried her best to hurry and get her best jumper on. She wanted to look extra good today, because this was the day Zell was returning. She had been up for about a whole hour trying to get herself to look good. It had been more than five months since she had last seen him. All her constant begging and bickering to Squall finally gave in and sent orders for replacements. Now she could spend all her time with him.  
"Selphie we can see his car hurry!" Selphie and Rinoa rushed to the front gate where everyone who had seen them leave were back to see them come back. Selphie was so anxious to see her Zell. It was almost unbelievable how excited she was. The car finally pulled up. Selphie ran to the door and opened it as Zell popped out to give her a big hug.  
"Oh Selphie I missed you!"  
"I missed you too Zelly." She returned his embrace and kissed him on the cheek.  
Zell turned to Xu who had been hugging her friends and greeting them for the first time in so many months. He had stared at the ring on his finger, as he stared once more at his fiancée. He hoped that Selphie wouldn't notice, but when she did, it's like she didn't know what it meant.  
  
"Nice ring! Oh, it's so beautiful!" Selphie jumped as she stared at the ring. Rinoa, Squall, and his other friends had their jaw dropped to the floor as they saw an identical ring placed on Xu's ring finger. Selphie didn't notice that behind her all his friends were pointing at Xu questionably, all the while having their jaw dropped to the floor. He nodded to them. All he worried about now was, breaking the news to Selphie.  
  
Xu had finished unpacking in Zell's room. There were two beds and a couch, so that was enough to last them until they can move into a bigger room. Zell had tried his best to make his room fit a woman. He spent hours trying to rearrange everything to comfort her, but Xu insisted that he didn't need to do that.  
"Zell you don't need to move that picture, its fine were it is. You're so silly sometimes Zell. You really don't need to try to adjust everything in order for me to live here." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She was a little taller than Selphie, but Xu had inklings for wearing dark colors, while Selphie was comfortable being a rainbow. He had his arms around her waist as he pulled her in for a light kiss. They already agreed that they would share beds to make everything a lot more convenient. It had already been seven in the evening, and Xu or Zell hadn't even had dinner yet.  
"My treat." Zell looped his arm.  
"Like always." Xu had looped her arm into his as they walked out towards the cafeteria.  
To Be continued. 


End file.
